


A Terrible Spy

by dunkturkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkturkey/pseuds/dunkturkey
Summary: Harry had always been suspicous of most people, most of all Draco. When he thinks he's caught Draco spying on him, he follows him back to his dorm room, and learns that he has been wrong about Draco the entire time. Incredibly wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 140





	A Terrible Spy

Harry was paranoid. He always had been, considering the fact that someone (He Who Must Not be Named) tried to kill him as a small child, and had repeatedly attacked Harry on multiple occasions when he failed the first time. He knew He Who Must Not be Named had people that worked for him, trusted him, wanted to please him, were forced to obey him. So, when he repeatedly caught his childhood nemesis staring at him, he quickly became suspicious. Death Eaters were everywhere, crawling like rats under the floorboards of dirty rooms, spying on anyone and everyone every chance they got, and Harry was nearly one hundred percent sure that Draco was one of those rats, crawling under floorboards beneath his bed, searching for any type of crumb he could steal to bring to He Who Must Not be Named. Draco was easily the worst spy, and no matter how hard he tried to cover up the intense stares towards Harry that he had been caught in over the many years, Harry knew what was going on. Draco was taking notes of Harry's every move and reporting back to He Who Must Not be Named. Harry was exhausted, and desperately wanted to put an end to this.

***

"No, Ron, stop arguing. You said the spell incorrectly, end of story. How else do you think your small plant turned into a frog instead of a tree?" Hermione lectured Ron while they ate their lunch in the Great Hall.

"That's not what happened! There was something wrong with my wand or something. I said the spell correctly, right Harry?" Ron argued, turning to Harry for support as he shoved a chicken leg into his mouth.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Whatever you say," Harry mumbles, spacing out as he watched Draco eat his soup and talk with his friends. Harry barely touched his food as he studied Draco, still waiting for the right moment to investigate him. He had been watching Draco all day and the day before, waiting for some sort of time gap where he could spy on Draco in a private setting. He'd been carrying around his invisibility cloak just in case he would need it.

Again, just like the many times before, Harry watches Draco turn his head in Harry's direction, but when Draco realizes he's been caught, his face turns beet red and he stands up, leaving his half-filled bowl of soup at his seat and waving away his friends as they begin to question him. Harry watches him walk to the entrance of the Great Hall, glance at Harry and leave the building. Harry finds this incredibly suspicious and he begins after the boy not even a second later, knowing this was most likely his one small chance to spy on Draco while he is alone. He also leaves his half-eaten food and ignores his friends as they call out to him, both of them quickly giving up a moment later and returning to their argument.

Harry follows Draco, watching as he turns corner after corner until walking across the school lawn up to a random building. He hears Draco recite a specific word and a door opens in the wall, revealing to Harry where the Slytherin common room is. Draco quickly slips through the entrance and the door closes behind him a second later. Harry walks up to the door and looks around to see if there is anybody else around. After waiting for a couple minutes and he doesn't see another soul around (because almost everyone was still at lunch), he pulls on the invisibility cloak and repeats the same word he heard Draco repeat. The door glides open and Harry quietly enters, not wanting to give away his position.

When he first enters the room, he takes a moment to observe the room. He starts scolding himself for not entering soon enough to find what room Draco was in, but he decides that he would just check every room until he found him. He assumed it wouldn't be that hard due to the fact that nobody else was there. He begins checking each room, but quickly stops himself when he hears some sort of noise. He follows where he thinks the sound is coming from, and is led to a closed door where he can hear a muffled, deep moaning. He slowly grips the door handle and turns it, letting the door steadily open until it was yawning and Harry could walk through with no problem. He is frozen in his steps when he sees Draco lying on his bed, his red cock gripped tightly in his hand and his eyes squeezed shut, oblivious to the open door. Harry starts to turn away, not wanting to invade in Draco's privacy, but stops in his tracks when he hears Draco moan and say, "Oh my god, Harry. If only you knew what your looks did to me. I wish you were fucking me right now. What I wouldn't give to feel your cock slide in and out of me."

Harry immediately feels his cock hardening. He knows he should leave and forget this ever happened, but the thought of Draco's expression when Harry fucks the shit out of him, to feel Draco's warmth around his cock is so tempting. Out of pure impulse, Harry tears off his cloak and walks up to Draco, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the boy's cock in his hand without saying anything. Draco jumps up and tries to cover himself, knocking Harry's hand off of his cock in the process, his cheeks turning red out of embarrassment.

"Relax, Draco," Harry says, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let me take care of you."

"W-why would I want you to do that? I don't want you near me," Draco stutters, shocked that he was caught in this situation and trying to hide his actions with his hands.

"Draco," Harry replies smoothly, " I heard you moaning my name. You can't pretend that you didn't say it 'cause you're a pretty loud moaner." If Draco's face could get any red, he'd probably catch on fire. "Don't be embarrassed. Let me take care of you." Harry grabs Draco's cock again and uses his other hand to push Draco's chest down, attempting to get him to lay down. 

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me," Draco asks.

"Draco, I don't hate you. I followed you from lunch 'cause I thought you were spying on me, but I guess not. Now, let me take care of you," Harry chuckles, and Draco relaxes in his grip.

"Well, I guess me watching you could be considered spying if you think about it," Draco giggles along with Harry. Harry interrupts their laughter and kisses Draco, slowly starting to stroke him and rubbing his thumb over the wet tip. Draco moans, "God, Harry. You're good at this." They look into each other's eyes, Harry slowing the strokes, squeezing Draco's cock as he moves his hand upwards and loosening his grip as he strokes downward. "I want you to fuck me, Harry. I want to feel you inside me, to feel you stretch my hole around your cock, to feel you cum inside me. I want you to feel good." This makes Harry groan and quickly nod, feeling his bulge press against his trousers, begging to be released.

Harry grabs the trim of Draco's trousers and pulls them off, leaving only his shirt and tie on. His kisses Draco again, one hand holding Draco's head in his hand, the other still gripping the boy's cock. Draco parts his lips, moaning when he feels Harry's warm tongue enter his mouth. Harry quickly wins dominance over Draco's mouth and he parts from the kiss, trailing down the boy's jaw to his shoulder. He lifts Draco's shirt over his head, Draco gasping as the cold air hits his nipples. Harry continues trailing kisses down Draco's body, stopping at each nipple for a second to give them a nibble. Draco throws his head against the pillow and runs a hand through Harry's hair, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Harry continues his trail of kisses further down until he reaches Draco's cock and takes the tip in his mouth. He sucks on the tip for a second, then takes his entire shaft in his mouth until hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. Draco throws his head against the pillow and moans loudly, tugging on Harry's brown locks. 

"Fuck, Harry." Harry repeats the same actions a few more times, Draco writhing beneath him. Harry grips Draco's hips and hollows his cheeks sucking as hard as he can up and down Draco's shaft until Draco moans out, "Fuck! I'm gonna cum." Harry quickly pulls off and leaves Draco groaning in frustration from having his dick left hanging. 

"Relax. I'll let you cum once I'm fucking you." Harry smirks as Draco rolls his eyes and says, "Then hurry your ass up and fuck me."

"Do you have any lube?" Harry rubs Draco's thighs as he asks, looking him in his eyes. Draco shakes his head and holds up his index finger to tell Harry to wait a minute. He stands up and walks over to a dresser and pulls out his wand, then lays back on the bed, Harry moving to sit in-between his legs so that Draco's legs were spread and Harry had access to his hole. He pointed his wand downward toward Harry's crotch and mutters a spell. Harry moans softly when he feels that his dick is now covered in lube.

"Where'd you learn that from?" Harry smirks.

"You know, here and there," Draco chuckles, his face turning pink from the fact that his childhood crush now knows that he taught himself spells to get off.

"You're so fuckin cute," Harry blurts and smashes his lips on Draco's in a quick, heated kiss. "Do you need to be prepped?" 

"No. The spell lubes me up, too. Plus, I finger myself thinking about you a lot." It was Harry's turn to grow pink. Without responding, he kisses Draco again, this time softer and more passionate. Draco breaks the kiss and tells Harry to lay back on the bed. 

"I told you I wanted to make you feel good, so I'm gonna do that." 

Once Harry is laying back, his rock hard cock arched, the red tip touching his stomach and begging to be touched. Draco does just that and straddles himself over Harry's cock so that his hole is in line with Harry. As he holds onto the base of Harry's cock, his tip slowly, yet easily enters him. He lets go of the base of Harry's cock and grabs his shoulders to help him balance. Harry grabs Draco's hips and helps him ease himself slowly down, quietly moaning as he feels his hole stretch over Harry's thick cock. Even though he fingers himself often, it had been a long time since he had had a cock inside him, let alone one of Harry's size, and he was in love with the burning sensation that engulfed him. Harry relishes in the way Draco's eyes squeeze shut and the way Draco's nails dig into his shoulders. Draco's mouth is slightly ajar and he desperately wants to kiss the boy, to feel the inside of his mouth with his tongue again. 

Draco finally sits completely on Harry's dick, both of the boy's sighing as they look into each other's eyes for a second. Draco lifts himself up again, groaning as he slams himself back onto Harry, wanting to get as much friction between them as soon as possible. Harry closes his eyes and throws his head back in pure pleasure, the heat surrounding his cock already making him feel as though he would cum. Draco moves up and down fast, enjoying the feeling of Harry's cock stretching him wide. Draco moves so that his hand is pushing into Harry's strong chest, his other hand stroking his own dick in time with his hips. 

"Fuck. You feel so fucking good inside me Harry!" Draco loudly moans. Harry finally opens his eyes and looks at the beautiful boy riding his hard cock. He moans incredibly loud when he sees Draco's hole stretching around his cock, and the way Draco lifts himself just enough so that just his tip is still inside him, then slamming down, taking all of Harry. Draco's light hair bounces up and down with each movement he makes, his eyes still half-lidded, the boy not actually looking at one specific thing, just pleasuring himself on Harry. Harry notices the way his pink tongue wets his lips, and the bruises that were forming on his hips from how hard Harry was gripping him. The sight of Draco ride him so perfectly makes him one hundred times hornier and he gets the sudden urge to fuck the boy senseless. 

Harry abruptly sits up and wraps his arms around Draco, forcing both of them to stop their movements. 

"What're you-" Draco begins, but is cut off as Harry flips them around, his cock still inside the boy, until Draco is underneath him, their faces only inches apart. Draco smirks and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders, pecking him on the lips until Harry resumes fucking him. At this angle, with Draco's legs hooked on each of Harry's hips, he enters deeper into him. As soon as Harry thrusts into him, Draco moans uncontrollably. 

"Oh fuck! Holy shit! I think you found my spot," Draco practically screams. He throws his head against the pillow and Harry kisses along his jawline while continuing to fuck Draco at that angle, knowing very well that he had just found the boy's prostate. He tucks his face into the crook of Draco's neck, taking in the boy's scent while slamming in and out of his tight hole. Harry soon feels the knot forming in his stomach, Draco's heat beginning to send him over the edge. 

"Oh god, Draco. I'm gonna fucking cum," Harry grunts in Draco' ear, his hips stilling as he releases into Draco, and deep, guttural moan escaping his lips. Draco comes a second later, the combination of Harry's cock slamming into his prostate and Harry's stomach constantly rubbing against his cock pushing him over the edge. His hips just forward in a humping motion as the rest of his cum spurts out onto both of their chests. All four of his limbs wrapped around Harry tighten as his body freezes from his orgasm, forcing Harry to get even closer to him. They lay this way for a second as they come down from their high, chests' heaving with heavy pants. Harry removes his face from the crook of Draco's neck and kisses him slowly as Draco's legs fall off of Harry's waist and onto his bed. Harry breaks the kiss and rests his face against Draco's so that their cheeks were smooshed together, their eyes closed as they begin to feel their exhaustion. They lay for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth, not wanting to move from the comfortable position. 

Harry breaks the position and sits up, looking down at Draco's hole. He grabs the base of his own dick and slowly pulls out of Draco's hole, the boy hissing from the cold and the over stimulation. Harry quietly groans as he watches his cum slide out Draco's hole. 

"I also have a spell for that," Draco chuckles, grabbing his wand and muttering the exact spell. Harry watched as the lube and cum disappeared from them both, leaving them clean, as if their interaction had never happened (besides the fact that Draco's hole was now even pinker). Draco scoots to one side of his bed, leaving room for Harry to lay next to him, and once both boys are laying next to each other, Draco grabs his blanket and covers them both. 

"We should do this again," Harry says as he caresses Draco's smiling face.

"Without a doubt."


End file.
